Basketball for You
by Jersale
Summary: Hearing that her crush wanted a girlfriend who could play Basketball, Akiyama Akane goes around the Generation of Miracles in hopes that they could teach her their favourite sport. OC X ?
1. Chapter 1

Generation of Miracles

Momoi

"A—kane-chan!"

"Momoi-chan, h-how are you today?"

"Aw~ Stop being so shy! Come here, I'll give you a _biiiig_ hug!"

"Ah! N-No thank you! _Mmph! Momoi-chan, I can't breathe!"_

"Kawaii~! Ne Akane-chan, _he _was looking for you today y'know!"

"_H-He?"_

"I asked him what type of girls he likes, but he was being all evasive and blurted out 'Akane' and 'basketball' before running away. Mou~!"

"I-Is that so?"

"Sooo-! You should pick up a basketball and get started right away! You'll definitely be his dream girl!"

…I really do wonder.

Kise Ryouta

"K-Kise-kun! Please teach me basketball!" Akiyama Akane held the tangerine ball tightly towards her chest and nervously sputtered about as she confronted the model.

"_Pfhuuu! _W-Wait, come again?" Kise Ryouta spat out a good mouthful of the drink that he happened to be sipping on as he frantically wiped away the remains on his chin. Bright yellow eyes grew wide with astonishment as he stared at the orange-haired girl.

"Kise-kun…. My milkshake…"

"Ah! Gomen Kurokochii!"

Kise quickly rose up from where he was and thought back and forth between comforting the girl whose eyes had tears welling up in them. Warning him the she was going to burst from embarrassment soon and the phantom sixth player who was gazing at his ruined drink.

"O-Oh, so even Kise-kun is busy… I'm so sorry to have bothered you...I'll go look for someone else…."

" Akachii-! I didn't say anything at all!"

Murasakibara Atsushi

"…Murasakibara-kun?"

Akane called out timidly as she shriveled under the shadow of the tallest player of Teiko's basketball team. The purple-haired teenager was snacking on a Popsicle as he peered down at her with an armful of treats.

"Murasakibara-kun, I was thinking if you could teach me basketball…. …A-Ah?"

The girl stumbled as her classmate shoved a bucketful of sweets into her arms which still held the basketball. He held onto her shoulder for a moment to let her stabilize herself before stating,

"….You're too scrawny, you should eat more, If you want to play."

"A-Ah, I see. Thank you."

Then she sat there, right next to the purple giant as they consumed 2kg of junk food together. (Er.. Murasakibara did most of the eating of course….)

Akashi Seijuuro

I don't know if I really want Akashi-kun as a coach…

…_.H-He has this really, really scary pair of scissors… ..._

"_Akane."_

" A-A-A-Akashi-kun!" Akane shot up in fear as the basketball rolled away from her hands, right into the hands of the red-eyed player.

"Akane, I've heard the rumors. Momoi said you were running around for someone to teach you basketball for _him _weren't you?_" _ That sadistic smile coming from the team captain told her that he was more than happy to have found a new toy.

" Don't worry, _I'll help you"_

The tinge of amusement in his eyes set an alarm ringing out the back of her head. It screamed that he could do more than just, _helping._

"N-N-N-No thank you Akashi-kun, I-I-I don't wish to trouble you!"

"I didn't say it was trouble." Akane wished she had the guts to turn away and run away from the Scissors wielding captain, but to her dismay, her body stood rooted to the ground in fear as the boy advanced in quick, large strides towards her.

"_Let's get started~"_ His favorite scissors gave a malicious gleam together with its owner.

Akane squeaked when Akashi ran the blunt side of the horrid metal along some of her bangs as he forced her back into a corner of the gym.

"H-Hai…."

She knew this feeling all too well,

She was _dead meat_.

* * *

A/N:

Who could _he _be?

You guess, I write.


	2. Chapter 2

Midorima Shintarou

"Hm. I don't see why I should help you, but I guess I should for _that _time…"

"A-Ah, thank you very much. Midorima-kun."

The green-haired Shooter awkwardly glared at the shorter girl in front of him, averting his eyes from her orange ones as he looked in the direction where a floor of basketballs were visible.

"….Stop wobbling around. You look like a penguin." Midorima pointed to the black and white animal in his hands, his lucky item of the day, as an example.

"I-I do? S- Sorry, training with A-Akashi-kun was really tough…" She whimpered under her breath in response as she kneeled down to pick one of the brightly colored balls by the side of the gym.

Midorima sighed in exasperation as he helped her to pick up the basketball and placed it into her arms. Holding another in his own hands as he posed, he told,

"Watch and learn."

"H-Hai!"

Meanwhile...With the rest

"Heeey! Everyone, I heard that Aka-chii has a crush!~"

Kise Ryouta jumped up excitedly with his news as he anticipated the surprised looks on his teammates face. But everyone just stared at him as though he was an idiot.

"S-SO MEAN! Why is everyone staring at me like that!"

"Kise-kun, we all knew that Akane-san had a crush." Kuroko was the one that broke the news to the model, sipping calmly on his new milkshake from the afternoon.

"Mou~ Ki-chan, you're really slow!" Momoi chided at the yellow-haired boy as she ran a hand through her own hair.

"Ryouta, you're at least half a year behind." Akashi added on as Murasaki nodded in agreement, with a Pocky in his mouth.

"Why am I ALWAYS left out of the circle!" Kise cried out as the Generation of Miracle's spiked salt on of his wounds.

"T-Then, who does Aka-chii have a crush on?" The Perfect Copy tried a comeback towards the team, enticing grins among their faces.

"Mido-chin." Surprisingly, it was Atsushi that made a comment,

"Mido-chin received a love letter from Aka-chin this Valentine. Outside our class."

"Oho? Didn't Aka-chii like Aomine-chii? They always sit next to each other for lunch." The model was surprised yet again as he recalled the various times on the rooftop.

"No, Shintarou has a crush on Akane. He moves awkwardly whenever she's around and looks at her whenever he has a chance." Akashi was certain in his answer as he shushed the yellow-head.

"I disagree Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun likes Akane-san a lot, he smiles and waits for her at her classroom daily. Even after school, he offers to walk her home before practice. Aomine-kun also shows up for practice if Akane-san is there. He even said that he dreamt of her without clot-…"

"Kurokochii! That's too much information!" Kise finally managed to put a stop to the usually stoic boy from sprouting too much_, private_, information as he placed a palm over his friend's mouth.

"N-Nee~! Momochii, you're close to Aka-chii aren't you? So who does she like?"

Kise gave a bright smile to divert the attention away from the phantom sixth player as the pink-haired girl secretly smiled to herself.

"Ufufu! I'll give you guys a clue. That guy is a biiig_ tsundere_ when it comes to his crush!"

* * *

A/N: The conclusion drawls near.

Any second guesses?


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko Tetsuya

"_G-Gomen ne_, Kuroko-kun… E-Even though it's supposed to be lunch period now, you sacrificed your time to help me out…"

Akane timidly apologized as she hugged a basketball guiltily. The gym was currently emptied since it was normal school hours, hence making it a perfect spot for training.

"Daijoubu des Akane-san. I'm glad you didn't take the whole lunch session to find me."

The phantom sixth man congratulated the orange-haired girl while he took another basketball from the supply's room. He recalled the _numerous_ attempts a certain yellow-haired model searched the entire floor of classrooms for the sake of hanging out with the Misdirection expert.

"Plus, if it's Akane-san…"

Kuroko dribbled a test try as he gives a rare grin at the girl taking a defense position responsively.

"I'm sure _he'll _be happy."

Meanwhile ….With the rest (Again~)

"Oi, Kise. Where are Tetsu and Akane?"

"Mmph, fhoon no. (Mmph, Don't know.)"

"What bullshit are you sprouting?"

"FFHEY! Taph noph meh ffaulp! Ifs fhe FFREED! (Hey, that's not my fault! It's the bread!)"

"Who's Fred?"

"MMMPPPHHH! FAFOPHINE! (Aho-mine!)"

Aomine ignored the bread-stuffed boy as he lazily played with the Coke in his hand.

"Saaaastsukiiii…. Where _are _those two? Aren't you the one that's proud of your data or something? You should know where they are."

The tanned male stated in a bored tone as he laid on the railings, next to the rest of the Generation of Miracles who were scattered around. Including Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara who had actually arrived earlier.

"Mou-! Aomine, you know the only one I can't predict is Tetsu-kun! But then, Akane-chan… …Ufufu~ Why would _you _want to know?"

"C-Che! Just wondering how both of them could disappear at the same time, g-got a problem with that?"

Aomine crooked his head away from Momoi's with an attempt to look occupied with the fizzy drink. He could hear a mocking giggle as her pitched voice rang,

"Ne~ Miiiidorin~"

"_What_ is it Momoi?" The ranged shooter answered with an irritated manner as he adjusted a life-sized penguin (Lucky item of the day) beside him without toppling over his food.

"Hehe! Midorin, what do you think about Akane-chan? She's cute, Ne?"

Momoi giggled yet again as she watched the Shooter's face flush quickly with a healthy dust of pink coloring his cheek, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger and murmured just loud enough for the rest to hear.

"She's nice, and kind. But it would be more ideal of her to pick up a sport to train her scrawny body. That's all."

"Oh really Shintarou? I don't think that's an honest answer." Akashi haughtily commented as he was amused with the way Midorima began shifting around, and how Aomine was bursting with a dark aura of anger in his own corner silently with clenched fist.

"Mido-chin… Be honest. After all, she did give you a love letter on 's, didn't she…?"

Midorima lifted a brow with his scrunched up expression at the 208cm player, wondering how the usually bored male would be so interested in such…trivial, things.

The spectacled Shooter coughed into his clenched fist to relieve some questioning tension in the air.

"…_She did."_

_**POOM-!**_

"GAH! Aomine-chii! My face!"

"W-Wha?"

The tanned boy was snapped from his dreamland as he turned to the source of the noisy whining,

Kise drenched in Coke.

"Oh." Aomine stares, somewhat irritated at the yellow-haired boy who was desperately wiping the sticky liquid from his eyes back to the crushed drink in his hands.

"A-Aomine… You just _exploded_ a Coke single-handedly?"

Momoi felt her eyes widened to the size of saucers as some remains of the carbonated liquor dripped down the palm of Aomine's right-hand. The male himself didn't seem very surprised about his own strength to burst a full can of liquid.

"Che. Wasted."

Aomine glared idly at the offending red metal in his hands, throwing it to Midorima who sat next to him.

"Oi Midorima, just shoot this thing into the bin."

The rough player male felt _off_, he pushed his body off the ground and headed towards the metal door that led down the rooftop. Ignoring the "Ahomine!" that Kise and Midorima shouted behind his back.

Aomine doesn't like this. If Tetsu was here, maybe he could have played basketball with the shadow player instead. Maybe he could have avoided hearing those words that Midorima confessed.

He wouldn't have such an unsettling feeling in his gut,

It made him felt some strong, raw, feelings build up in his chest,

He banged the door shut as he left the roof.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

….

"Hmph! That Aomine-chii, I'll get him next time!"

"Kise, quit whining. You're noisy."

"Midorima-chii, you're so mean to me!"

"That's because you're a noisy piece of ****._"_

"Hey! Don't say such things so calmly!"

Momoi sighed as she watched over the two males began to bicker. She thought quietly to herself about their childishness before a powerful voice caught her attention.

"Satsuki, what's Akane's chest size?"

"E-Eh? Akashi-kun, did I hear you right?"

Momoi's pink eyes blinked repeatedly as she tried to tell herself that it was impossible of their cunning captain to be interested in…Chest sizes. The only person who asked these kinds of perverted things was Daiki!

"I-I think it was a …_D_?"

"Oh, so Akane is a _D_…."

Kise, being the curious puppy he always was, perked his ears at the sound of gossipy news as he scooted closer towards the Captain who sat on Murasakibara's back.

"Did you think of something Akashi-chii?"

The boy with blazing red hair smirked with a pause.

"Of course, _Daiki likes Akane_._"_

"…_."_

"…_."_

"H-Huh? Akashi-chii, did you eat something bad? Normally you wouldn't change what you say."

"Kise, it would be wrong to insist on charging with the same strategy. So I say, _Daiki likes Akane."_

Yellow eyes looked at the captain as if he grew an extra basketball on his head.

"_O-kay, _and…Why's that?"

The curious boy widened his eyes lightly in confusion.

"…_.That fool likes big breast."_

"… … …_A-A-Akashi-chii, I can't say anything against that!"_

* * *

_ watch?v=4Ei2I8iuVAw&feature=g-like_

Disclaimer: The video isn't mine.

The ending comes in...two more chapters? I'm thinking of making _Omake's _as an extra.


	4. Chapter 4

'He's not here yet…'

Akane, contrasting with her shy personality, stood near the entrance of a convenience store timidly with her bag clutched in her arms as she feebly looked around, hoping that Momoi wasn't having too much trouble bringing the stubborn man here after their basketball practice.

"Hey hey~ Look what we got here~"

Shocked, the petit girl turned around, only to come face to face with a group of high schooler's who wore their uniform sluggishly and has several piercings on their ears.

"Teikou Gakuen's little girl, quite a cute one too~"

One of the scruffy looking guys smiled lewdly at her as he eyed her head to toe, grinning when he noticed Akane trying to slip away.

"Oh com'on, don't be shy! Let's go Karaoke together, we'll even treat you!"

"L-Let me go..!"

The fearful girl felt her voice dissipating and hissed at one of the thugs who grabbed her wrist roughly. Akane tried to shake away the large hand, but to no avail.

Just when she was going to scream_, _a familiar _orange and rounded_ shape thing hits the thug (Idiot) right in the head.

A cracking 'Thwack!' rang as the male fell down onto the pavement and the orange ball rebounded nicely into her arms. Yet a second later, another basketball flew in its semi-circle curve to pummel the skull harder against the cement.

"Asshole, she told you to let go!" A snappy Aomine stood with an arm out in a position similar to a thrust. Next to him was Midorima who slowly retracted his arms which were previously poised in his 3-pointer shoots as the Shooting Guard calmly states,

"Aomine, please keep your cool."

"Akane-chan! Are you alright?!" Momoi cried out worriedly as she rushes over to the previously cornered girl and instantly seizes her into an embrace. ("_C-Can't…breathe..")_

"M-Momoi-chan, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun!"

"Akane, Daijobu da?!" Aomine managed to prevent Akane from being suffocated to death under the hands of his childhood friend by lifting the petty girl away by her waist as he threw a quick arm against her back to make sure she doesn't fall.

Midorima walked towards the commotion in a calm pace as the thugs were practically scrambling away with their knocked-out buddy by their arms.

Kneeling to pick his formerly shot basketball, the shooter turned back to be greeted with the sight of Momoi and Aomine using Akane in a (disturbing) version of Tug-o-War, much like what they would do with Kuroko when the Shadow can't decide who to escort him home.

Unable to take any more surprises, the 195cm male patted on Momoi's shoulder to make her loosen her snake-like grip on the frail girl's arm.

"Momoi, Aomine, stop fighting over Akane, she'll _tear_ if both of you keep this up."

"E-Eh! B-But Midorin, Akane-chan must be frightened from those guys!"

"Satsuki, you're not doing her any good by being noisy!" Aomine retorted as he secretly thanked Midorima who managed to thaw the pink-haired F-cup away and hastily guides the sore-armed girl behind his back in a protective pose.

"Momoi, Akane is going to be fine!…"

Midorima berates in a lecturing tone as the Strategist's continues to complain childishly, in annoyance, the green-eyed player steals a glance at the locks of orange hair which were peeking out behind Aomine's jersey with its owner. "Besides, Aomine is with her."

… …_What?_

Aomine mentally cocked a brow at Midorima's reasoning, it took him quite a few seconds before it registered properly in the 'Oh, that's-what-you-mean' files inside his brain. The tanned Ace flushed in realization,

"W-W-What the hell Midorima! You bastard…!"

Aomine could have gone forward and wring that glasses-wearing classmate of his, but he stopped in the midst of hearing a tiny sound behind him, much alike a squeak.

"….!" Akane was trying to hide her reddening face with Aomine's basketball held in front of her face, hoping that the combination of the tangerine colors of her hair and the basketball could hide her blossoming blush.

Momoi held in her rising squeal as both males had their breathe caught in their throats,

So. Damn. Cute!

"_Ne Ne Midorin!~_ We should go now since Akashi-kun said he'll wait for us!"

Midorima gagged at the sudden strength of the pink-haired girl who latched him by his jersey and dragged him off towards the opposite direction of where they stood. Leaving an awkward Akiyama with their blue-haired basketballer behind.

Unable to take anymore of the stretched silence, Aomine coughed as he rubbed his neck,

"A-Akane, let's go, you must be troubled from those bastards just now…Yeah.."

The embarrassed Ace was about to head towards the direction of the Subway, but paused midway when he felt a tug on his jersey.

"_No, Daiki-kun…"_

Daiki instantly perked up at the soft calling of his first name,

"W-What's wrong Akane?! Are you hurt, do you need me to carry you?"

"A-Ah, No Daiki-kun, it's not that!"

Akane slurred in panic when Aomine abruptly grasp her by the arms in worry and squeaked when she found the proximity of their body too zeroed.

"Um…" The smaller girl was finding it a struggle to talk without looking away from the handsome basketballer's Marine-colored eyes.

_"D-Daiki-kun, let's play Basketball!"_

* * *

A/N: One more chapter and Omake's left!_  
_

P.S. I'm open to any suggestions of _Any G.o.M x OC_ ideas, much like **Scarlet-bunny**'s _Akashi x Oc x Murasakibara_! Please do share your thoughts with a PM or review!

Thank you for the favourites and follows so far! Don't worry, it's not ending so soon! (^_^)


End file.
